Our Dangerous Identities
by cakecake
Summary: Sasuke, a famous celebrity, stays in a hotel room and receives an unusual visit... just who is this irresistible stranger? AU, PWP, ItaSasu, Uchihacest


Warning: yaoi, sex, ItaSasu, PWP, pointless crack...

x - x - x - x - x - x - x 

**Our Dangerous Identities**

The ruckus could already be heard a whole distance away before the large white van had actually pulled up at the side. Even though thick curtains covered the van's windows, one could already imagine how the crowds outside carried huge banners and signs, cheering in anticipation for the big star who was about to emerge from the vehicle.

The side door slid open and his two bodyguards first took off, spreading their arms like eagles and making way among the rabid crowd, who were screaming and shouting, holding various banners and flags and whatnot with the name and picture of their idol. After what seemed like an eternity for the awaiting fans, their celebrity finally stepped out of the vehicle, accompanied closely by a bodyguard.

Sasuke was wearing sunglasses, and as he stepped out of the van immediately his ears were filled with loud, ear-wrecking screams; large posters and banners of his face filled his sight, some beautifully decorated and adorned but some sloppily made, but nevertheless Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets and paid no heed.

He walked down the impromptu path that was formed by his guards blocking the fans at the sides like a human fence, where occasional arms and random hands protruded in front of him, trying to grab him, or trying to reach for a handshake, but his bodyguards were quick to the rescue. His name could be heard everywhere, high-pitched or low-pitched, accompanied by random flashes and photo shooting clicks that annoyed Sasuke to no end; he ignored them and continued walking to the hotel that was his destination.

How his fans knew that this was the hotel he was staying at, Sasuke did not know. But unlike the usual celebrities he was rather a cold one, never caring about his fans, never bothering to wave to them or to smile at them. His managers told him that to treat his fans this way was despicable, as they were the fuel powering his career, but somehow the more uncaring and cold he was to his fans, the more they obsess over him, saying how that made him so cool, so mysterious, and so sexy, which Sasuke didn't quite comprehend.

When he got inside the hotel he took off his sunglasses, putting them inside of his pocket, and found in the corner a heap of fan-made gifts and expensive presents that were brought especially for him. Sasuke appreciated it, he really did, but sometimes the gifts contained objects too interesting that he sometimes had to wonder what the fans really thought of him… seriously who gives kinky sex toys to their idol?

Sasuke was here in Oosaka for a week, filming a commercial with another celebrity, and attending an interview or conference or so. He hated it all, hated the many reporters and interviewers asking him stupid questions, hated standing in front of a million cameras all day. That was why he hardly ever smiled in front of them… but instead of being said to be rude, everyone thought that the scowl on his face was very sexy. Some people think that Sasuke did it on purpose, never smiling and never looking very enthusiastic just to appear suggestive. Well Sasuke could ensure that his annoyance and irritation towards almost everything was very, very genuine, thank you very much!

He was led to his hotel room quickly, where he could relax for the rest of evening, as he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow. His suite was the biggest in the 5-star hotel, complete with a huge luxurious bed and a grand bathroom that included a Jacuzzi. Sasuke sighed happily, content for once, and relaxed in his room comfortably while he knew his restless maniacal fans were still waiting outside of the hotel.

He decided to take a shower, and proceeded towards the big bathroom. He debated over the Jacuzzi, but in the end chose to take a simple shower. Big mistake… He relaxed in the shower and washed himself, but when Sasuke was done and was about to switch off the faucet, the water kept flooding out. He furrowed his brows and opened and shut the faucet again, but the water kept streaming out, slowing beginning to flood his bathroom. 

"What the fuck?" Sasuke cursed to himself, twisting the faucet handle and trying to force shut the faucet, which was blasting water out like a garden hose. Was this some kind of joke for the famous Uchiha Sasuke? Because if it was, it certainly wasn't funny!

In the midst of Sasuke's frustration and panicking the doorbell to his room rung. Sasuke halted, looking out of the bathroom once, then staring back at the upsetting faucet, he groaned and grabbed the bathrobe, swinging it on his naked, wet and dripping body as he sped towards the door, not caring whoever it was that had the decency to bother him, but only hoping that the interrupter could fix the damn faucet that was flooding his bathroom.

He quickly forgot about how naked and soaked he currently was in just a bathrobe, and that he probably shouldn't be greeting any visitors. He yanked open the door and scowled with his usual cocky, arrogant celebrity attitude, "I need the fucking faucet fixed. Right. Now."

Then Sasuke took notice of the person standing before him. Oh… he gaped blatantly, mouth slightly open in awe as he took in all the sight before him. Who is he? He couldn't possibly be one of his fans, and he certainly shouldn't be a hotel worker… Sasuke was glued to the spot the moment he saw him. He didn't know if the pounding of his heart was attributed to the panic about the faucet, or the incredibly sexy man standing in front of him. He was taller and well built, with smooth, dark hair that framed his perfect face, and dark eyes that were slightly narrow, giving him a hazy, mysterious look. The intruder was not smiling, but his gaze and still, perfect lips made only made him sexier.

When he finally snapped out of his daze the man was no longer standing in the doorway, and then Sasuke realized that he must have been too dazzled standing there to notice the stranger stepping inside of his hotel room. He closed the door and headed towards the bathroom, where Sasuke found him already trying to fix the faucet.

Sasuke was aware that he was stepping on a pool of water from the broken shower that had flooded the bathroom tiles, but the taller man was drenched now that he had stepped in the shower, trying to find the source of the problem.

"Did you break it?" He asked, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice how the deep voice sounded so smooth and silky.

Sasuke was slightly offended though, so he scoffed irritably, "I think I know how to shower without breaking the faucet." 

The other did not reply as he busied himself in the troublesome faucet that continued to spurt out more water. Sasuke stood to the side, waiting, but revelling in the sight of the visitor's body that was soaked with water, his black shirt and pants plastered to his skin, showing outlines of the toned body. The water also drenched his long dark hair that now stuck to his face and back. 

Sasuke gulped, and tried to pry his eyes away. Why was he checking out this person!? Why did he feel so incredibly attracted to this stranger? He needed to look away, because he was getting fucking aroused. Hell, he hasn't gotten hard over someone like this before! People usually throw themselves at him, he was a celebrity for god's sake, and he needn't lust over a random stranger!

But his eyes remain staring, and he continued getting more turned on, already sporting a noticeable erection under the loose, susceptible bathrobe. He was staring so hard that he almost didn't notice that the man had repaired the faucet. 

"It should be all right now," he assured him, and Sasuke watched as he emerged from the shower, clothes all soaked and stuck to his skin, and as he turned Sasuke could see the outlines of his chest and tight stomach, also the now wet pants that stuck tight to his legs. When he took his hair in a fist and twisted the water out, the motion played as if in slow motion across Sasuke's eyes, leaving him almost hanging his jaw open and drooling.

He knew he was blushing, so he turned away slightly and almost stuttered, "Thanks."

Sasuke knew how he was sporting an arousal and how obvious it probably was under the bathrobe. He tried to block it from view as he turned and grabbed a towel for the taller man, seeing how water was dripping from all over his body. 

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, shifting his weight as to not make his erection too visible.

"Itachi," He replied, taking the towel and draping it across his body. His built chest finally came to view and Sasuke gulped at the further display, trying extremely hard to look away.

"Next time you should be more careful, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly, drying his hair with the towel. "I would imagine how vigorous your… activities have been to be able to break the faucet."

So Itachi did know that he was the famous Uchiha Sasuke… but what did he mean by that statement? Sasuke furrowed his brows. Wait, did he mean that—! "What the hell are you saying?"

"Considering how you have a problem to be taken care of," Itachi explained slowly, lowering his gaze to rest on what was between Sasuke's legs. "It must have been quite troublesome to the point that the faucet was broken."

Oh. Fucking. Hell. Sasuke flushed and looked away immediately, wanting to disappear into a hole or something. Maybe he should have let the water overflow and drown in the flooding bathroom! Itachi actually thought that he was jacking off so forcefully in the shower and did something to break the faucet! 

"Who the hell are you anyway," Sasuke snapped, completely permeated by utter humiliation that he was feeling rather angry. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

Itachi looked at him, obviously amused judging by the slight smirk on his face. It made him look sexier, if that was possible, but Sasuke was still really angry, never having been so embarrassed in his life.

"So you've realized that you've let a stranger into your room," Itachi walked towards him, still half-naked and wet. "Do you know how dangerous that is, considering who you are?"

He backed Sasuke; his height loomed over him, pressing him against the wall. Though Sasuke silently agreed that it was indeed dangerous, and he was more or less a famous star, he was actually enjoying the attention… 

As if hearing his thoughts, Itachi continued, "But maybe you enjoy it, as you've been staring at me for the whole night."

Sasuke widened his eyes. Fucking bastard… he knew! He knew all along, and he proceeded to take off his shirt and do all those annoying gestures… what was Itachi trying to do? Seduce him? Give him a strip tease? Sasuke growled, he was a fucking celebrity and he didn't need another person trying to seduce him. He pushed the offender away angrily. "I suggest you stop being so fucking conceited. Why the fuck would I have been staring at you!?"

Unfortunately Itachi quickly pinned him against the wall again, pushing them together as his hand reached down for the prominent bulge in Sasuke's bathrobe, "Then explain why your problem is getting worse."

Sasuke moaned, loudly, and regretted it the moment it escaped from his lips. Oh hell… Sasuke knew he shouldn't have responded so fervently, but he after all did want Itachi the moment he saw him. He was surprised that Itachi had touched him so boldly, but it had been such a long time since he'd been aroused like this; he had been too occupied with work and he had long forgotten the sensations of being touched this way.

The skilled hand continued to rub him against the towel material of his bathrobe, and Sasuke tried to push away Itachi weakly, trying to retain the little dignity he had left, but was in vain. He was leaning against the touch, panting against the wall and wanting the hand to bring him to release. But Itachi would do no such thing, and he let go of Sasuke and pulled away.

Sasuke almost whimpered at the loss, but he was melting at the gaze Itachi was giving him. "Well, explain."

Gulping, he turned away, wanting the closeness between them, his body gotten so heated. Sasuke couldn't understand why he was blushing so much, and feeling so overpowered under Itachi. Hell he could probably have anyone he desired—he was famous, he was loaded, he was hot, he was probably one of the most desired men in the country, but he was feeling nervous under this random person who had just walked into his life and fixed his faucet.

Surrendering finally, he took a deep breath and admitted despite himself, "I didn't break the fucking faucet while stroking myself… I got hard after… after seeing you all wet!"

He was embarrassed to no end, even if being frank and honest was something Sasuke was best at. However Itachi seemed to be satisfied with the answer, because he was slightly smirking at him, obviously amused. 

"Oh?" Itachi stepped closer and pressed him against the wall, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "You, the famous Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke threw his head back at the proximity. He didn't know why he was allowing this to happen to him, and he still didn't know who this beautiful stranger was, but at the moment Sasuke couldn't care less; he craved for more of the attention he was receiving. 

Itachi leaned back only to peer at Sasuke's face, and Sasuke would give up half of his earnings for the month to know exactly what he was thinking. Itachi's leg found its way between Sasuke's knees, kneading against the uncomfortable bulge between them. They were both still drenched with water, but Sasuke could only feel heat between them rather than the cooling moisture from their wet body and clothes. With droplets of water dripping from his dark bangs, Itachi asked him rather huskily, "Tell me then, Sasuke, what do you want?"

Sasuke thought this would only happen in the movies in which he starred. The question was so clichéd that normally he would laugh, but right now it was anything but funny. When the offending thigh between his legs continued to tease his erection, Sasuke moaned, unable to help himself. Knowing that Itachi was waitng for his answer, he mustered out weakly albeit not being able to part from his arrogant stubborn attitude, "I'd rather… jack myself off a hundred times… than beg for you, if that's what you want."

He wasn't aware that he was pushing back and rubbing against the thigh between his knees until Itachi nudge upwards hard, earning a cry from Sasuke, before removing it. He was smirking mischievously when he told him, "I see. Well then by all means, go ahead."

He stepped back and crossed his arms as Sasuke glared at him furiously. Sasuke really didn't mean it seriously, he hardly needed to jack off, so as to say jack off a hundred times? That was just ridiculous! But Itachi wanted him to beg, and Sasuke had to admit he looked very, very tempting standing in front of him, half-naked, wet and sexy. Knowing that he's already lost all his dignity for that night, Sasuke surrendered, "I… please, Itachi."

"Giving up already?" Itachi stared at him lustfully, eyes glazed. "I was thinking of watching you masturbate a hundred times."

After that his rigorously hidden inner mischievous side began to emerge, and Sasuke took his hand and snuck up from underneath his wet bathrobe, pumping his member under the material and throwing his head back for a moan. It must have been extremely erotic, because from Itachi's view he could probably only see the robe hitched up and the arm that led to underneath it, but not anything else. Getting more excited that Itachi was watching him, he pumped himself, the act hidden suggestively, his movements displayed only in the ruffling of the front of the bathrobe. 

Then Itachi pounced on him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head harshly with a strong grip. Sasuke cried out when his hand was taken away from his pleasure when he was so close to the edge, but Itachi took care of that problem when he grinded their arousals together. Sasuke moaned loudly, feeling the wet material of Itachi's pants against his equally wet bathrobe, revelling in the sensations.

"Who knew that… the famous Uchiha Sasuke would be so lewd?" Itachi murmured against him. 

Sasuke wanted to tell him that he was the first one to make him feel this way, but decided against it. He thrust back against the prominent erection against his, and Itachi leaned in and crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue in hastily. Sasuke tried to return the kiss, but was quickly dominated, allowing the invading appendage to violate all parts of his mouth.

Oh god. Itachi was an expert, his tongue drove into all parts of his mouth and all Sasuke could do was to moan against his lips, tilting his head so their mouths could join even closer together. He was feeling light headed from the lack of breath but Itachi's lips were demanding, wrapping his hand behind his head and forcefully deepening the kiss. 

Sasuke panted breathlessly when they finally parted, breaking the invisible string of saliva that connected their lips. He leaned his head against the wall, his lips swollen and red from the kiss, his eyes half-open and his hair dishevelled. He panted wantonly with need, "I want you."

Itachi stood there and stared at him for a moment, his eyes glazed with lust and desire, and at once he grabbed his wrist and pulled Sasuke out of the wet floor and into the bedroom. 

Once they were near the bed Itachi grabbed the tie that secured the bathrobe around Sasuke's waist, and yanked open the robe. Sasuke yelped, embarrassed, and tried to pull it back together, but Itachi had already pulled them off his shoulders, leaving Sasuke vulnerable and his frontal rather visible. "Why the fuck did you do that, you bastard!?"

"Would you strip obediently if I told you to?" Itachi murmured, leaning down to suck at his neck and collar. 

"Yes…" Sasuke whispered back, feeling inexplicably horny. He shook out of the bathrobe and dropped it aside, and reached down to pull at Itachi's pants, wanting them on more of an equal footing.

Once they were off Itachi backed towards the bed, and he sat down on the edge of it, pushing Sasuke down on his knees on the floor between his legs. Sasuke knew right away what Itachi wanted, and he eyed the large erection in front of him before looking up to glare once again at the presumptuous bastard. "No fucking way… I will never."

"Oh? Then… I suppose I would have to solve the problem myself, just like you did earlier…" Itachi whispered huskily, and dropped his hand in between his legs, stroking himself feverishly right in front of Sasuke's face. Somehow Sasuke found that completely erotic, and he felt his lower belly stir with inexplicable lust. Before he knew it Sasuke yanked away the hand and the large member was halfway down his throat.

He felt a hand in his hair, encouraging him and forcing his head further upon the prominent hardness. Sasuke continued, shutting his eyes and sucking furiously, bobbing his head and trying to take in more of the heated flesh. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him the whole time, and that encouraged him more as he swallowed hard around the girth. Itachi gave a small groan and he thrusted into the eager mouth while forcing Sasuke's head down, mercilessly raping his throat continuously. He came violently, spilling deep into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed eagerly, the excess fluid dripping from the corner of his lips.

"I can't believe you fucking made me do that," Sasuke huffed, still out of breath and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

"I didn't make you do it, Sasuke," Itachi reminded him, pulling him up from his knees and not waiting to slam him down onto the bed. "Enough with the word 'fucking'. You have been saying that all night. Or are you too eager for some fucking?"

"Yes, fuck me," Sasuke moaned. Hell he was acting like a deprived whore… and he wasn't even horny usually. Why was this stranger making him so heated? His aching cock was so close that it was almost painful, and Sasuke reached down to grab it, but Itachi once again took his hands and pinned them on the bed. 

"So impatient," Itachi chastised. He pushed him up against the pillows and parted Sasuke's legs, leaning back to take a view. Sasuke felt so embarrassed that he turned his head away, enjoying the attention yet wanting to cover up himself.

"Do you have lube?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke shook his head. He never kept lube as he never had a use for it. He looked up at Itachi's body that was fully displayed on top of him, and imagined how all the strength from the built body would slam into him like a powerful engine. "I don't care, just do it already!"

Itachi smirked at him, but placed two fingers on his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth and sucked on the digits, coating them with saliva. When Itachi removed the fingers he spread Sasuke's legs open, and thrusted two fingers in without warning.

Sasuke groaned and thrashed his head, but Itachi held him still as he prepared him, not waiting long before he added another finger and was pushing in and out of him. Sasuke moaned at the feeling and couldn't hold his patience any longer and he pleaded, "Just fuck me, Itachi… just fuck me hard! Please!"

Itachi looked uncertain for a few seconds before he complied, spreading Sasuke's legs even wider and aimed at his unprepared entrance, and before Sasuke could have second thoughts he pushed himself in all the way, slamming in to the hilt.

Sasuke cried out, it hurt so much! Itachi had filled him completely; stretching him so wide Sasuke hadn't thought it possible. It had been so long since he had been taken, and being not completely prepared his inner walls were clamping down onto Itachi like there was no tomorrow. 

"Relax, Sasuke..." Apparently Itachi was having trouble as well; Sasuke was so tight that he almost lost himself and released prematurely. But he seemed to have regained his bearings and proceeded to pull out and thrust in again, groaning deeply and aiming at different angles until Sasuke screamed in pleasure at the one spot. 

"Right… there… Yes!" Sasuke gripped the bedsheets, throwing his head back for a scream as Itachi continued to slam into his prostate. It felt so good…! Itachi was fucking him rough and dry, and the way that the sex was so raw made him even hotter. Sasuke wanted more and encouraged Itachi by his constant pleas as the pain dissipated into only pleasure. 

"Harder, fuck me harder… nghh…!!" Itachi hooked his legs onto his shoulders for complete access, and plunged in with powerful thrusts, earning loud screams and pleading from the younger one. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leaking member, and stroked it only twice before he climaxed, screaming out his pleasure and clamping his walls together. Itachi took advantage of the added tightness and pounded in fervently, coming moments later and shooting his seed deep inside Sasuke.

They laid there panting, Sasuke feeling light headed and completely sated, for he hasn't felt such an orgasm for a very long time. And it felt really, really good… He wouldn't mind a round two, but before that he realized that he had probably a million questions in his head currently. 

So they had sex. Now what? Sasuke had to admit that he enjoyed the sex immensely, but he also liked Itachi… hell did he actually fall in love? Feeling the need to kiss the gorgeous sex god currently lying next to him, he turned over and leaned towards Itachi, their lips tangling together and Sasuke felt a warm feeling and a surge of emotions deep inside of him. He was so confused at his own feelings that he groaned and pulled away, sitting up from the bed weakly, his back leaning against the headboard, grabbing for the blankets to cover his naked waist. Itachi followed, sitting up next to him. Sasuke turned to look at the handsome face next to him.

"I…" Sasuke didn't know how to start. How should he say it? That he didn't want just a one night stand? That he wanted a fucking relationship with someone who fixed his faucet and had some rough sex with him? He didn't even know Itachi—hell he was starting to question why he had gone and had sex with a random stranger in the first place! 

"Shh." Itachi put a finger to his lips, silencing him, before removing the finger and kissing him altogether. Sasuke gave a light moan against the kiss and parted his lips, and they once again shared a slow and passionate kiss before Itachi suddenly pulled away. He stroked the side of Sasuke's cheek before saying, "…We can't do this."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Maybe what Itachi said did have some truth in it, but still he hated the bluntness of his words. "What do you mean!?"

"Do you know what you have just done, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered to him, his voice cold despite the heat still radiating off their bodies. "You're not just anyone. Do you have any idea what would have happened if anyone found out what you just did?"

Sasuke said nothing, trying very hard to just ignore the bitter truthfulness in the words Itachi was saying. 

"There could have been pinhole cameras in this room. Someone could have seen me coming in this room. I could have been someone you don't want this to happen with." Itachi explained candidly, his eyes cold and void of emotion. 

"Sure, go ahead and lecture me like you don't have anything to do with it!" Sasuke demanded, gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe that this was the same person that seduced him to bed just moments ago, fucked him within an inch of his life, and then proceeded to tell him how wrong it had been! There was no way that Sasuke was going to take that. 

"I admit that it is partly my fault," Itachi replied patiently, "therefore I am telling you this now before the situation gets out of hand."

"You just wanted a nice fuck," Sasuke hissed furiously. "And now that you've had it, you're just making excuses to make me piss off, am I correct?"

"Sas—"

"You wanted a piece of Uchiha Sasuke, didn't you? Just like everyone else. You're no different from them! Just because I'm famous!" 

"Sasuke." Itachi sighed exasperatedly. "Do you realize who you are? What will you do if this gets out? Or do you enjoy seeing your own face on all the magazines tomorrow telling everyone who you've just bedded?"

Sasuke knew what Itachi was saying had some sense in it, but at that moment he didn't care. He was just downright pissed that Itachi had had sex—wonderful, breathtaking sex—with him, and then pushed him away like he was just some cheap whore! He reached out with both hands and pushed at Itachi, "Fine then! Leave before anyone finds out! Fuck me and then leave!"

Itachi gave him one last look with an unreadable expression, then got off the bed and picked up his clothes, which were still wet, but put them on nevertheless, and left the room without another word.

Sasuke watched him leave, not able to stop himself from admiring Itachi's back as he covered up his naked form, and turned away when he heard the sound of the door shutting. He was disappointed that Itachi actually did leave, while he half expected him to take back his words and stay with him. But Sasuke reckoned that was too much to expect from Itachi, for he was only a stranger, someone who he's met for only an hour or so. 

What did Sasuke expect anyways? Words of affection? A commitment? A relationship? He was so stupid, to let someone take advantage of him, and then allow them to leave without a word. Well the bastard could have at least said a 'thanks' for the sex! From what Sasuke could tell Itachi most likely enjoyed it too! 

He groaned and slumped down the bed, crashing his head onto his pillow and pulling the blankets over his head. He knew he was acting like some pissy girl but he was so damn angry! He had at least wanted to know who Itachi was, why he rang his doorbell, why he did what he did, but Sasuke reckoned that all he could ever know about this mysterious man would be only his name. 

The phone on his bedside table rang, earning a string of explicates from Sasuke's lips as he cursed under the heaps of blankets. The phone would not give up, and with a loud groan Sasuke yanked away the blankets and grabbed the receiver, hissing dangerously and irritably, "What is it?"

It was one of his bodyguards. "Uchiha-san, sorry to bother you, but this is a reminder that we will be picking you up from the hotel at 7:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. We've already requested for a wake-up call and breakfast for you an hour early."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for this. "Well then that's settled."

"Yes, sir, and your new manager will also be there to escort you tomorrow during the shooting for your new commercial." 

Now that was new. Curious, Sasuke replied, "New manager? I wasn't aware of that."

"He informed us earlier that he would come by your suite to introduce himself to you. Did he not visit you?"

Sasuke let that sink in, his thoughts swirling… that could… only mean… one thing. Could it be—

"What's my manager's name??"

"His name is Itachi, sir."

...Oh, fuck.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x 

**A/N: **Yay!! Another one of my crack Uchihacest ficcies! Sasuke is such a... :p:p I had this written a long time ago, but I didn't want to post it because it was so... you know!! (I only posted this because I know everyone who is caught up with the Naruto manga might want to read something to counter the sadness T—T;;) Anyways I am extremely self-concious about my writing... so hope you all like it and please tell me what you think! If there are parts that are weird or characters being OOC I sincerely apologize! And YES, I promise there will be a next part to this fic, depending on if people like it... but honestly I don't know how exactly to continue it... so please give suggestions, I hope to write the next part soon! 


End file.
